Svalbard
Thor Buraas Traa is a fan-made character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the representation of Svalbard. Appearance Svalbard has pale green eyes and short, scruffy blonde hair. He wears a navy coat similar to his sister's, black trousers and furry brown snow boots. He wears a gold cross necklace and never takes it off. He even wears it to bed. He is usually seen wearing a long blue scarf. Personality and Interests Svalbard, much like his sister, is described as being 'eccentric'. He is a nice person and enjoys playing with his dog. Alot of people are afraid of him at first meeting due to the fact he always appears out of nowhere. Svalbard enjoys sitting outside. Whether it be in rain, sun, snow or wind he loves being in the outdoors. One of his favourite activities to do is gardening. He enjoys trakking with his sister and drawing. Relationships Norway Main Article: Norway Norway is, according to Svalbard, a very stuck up and haughty person. However Svalbard sometimes acts as if him and Norway as brothers. Iceland Main Article: Iceland Iceland is also according to Svalbard a stuck up person. He doesn't see Iceland as haughty but he does think he's too isolated from his social life. Svalbard and Iceland get along just fine but don't talk as much as him and Norway. Denmark Main Article: Denmark Denmark is a person of great dislike, according to Svalbard. He loathes the dane with a great passion, and sees him as a rival for his brother's love. To Svalbard, he is nothing but a pest to the world, who he must get rid of, since he is way too close to his brothers. Czech Czech is one of Svalbard's closest friends, and the two are often seen messing with Slovakia. However, Svalbard has been seen getting annoyed with his cheery friend on several occations. Slovakia Slovakia is another of Svalbard's closest friends, and he love to mess with him. Slovakia does not appriciate Svalbard's hugs and kisses, though, and has been told that it's not dangerous. Ivan Braginski (Russia) Main Article: Ivan Braginski To Svalbard, Russia is a great friend and mentor, who have taught him a lot about different things. Though he tends to complain that Russia is too monotone. He tries his hardest to make him show more emotion. Greenland Greenland is Svalbard's younger sister. They always argue and supposedly hate each other. Deep down they both love each other dearly. When they go trakking together they usually have a fun time, but afterwards it always ends in an argument. Kip Kip is Svalbard's beloved pet Husky. He brings Kip with him everywhere, and has taught him many tricks. Svalbard believes - like his sister's seal - that Kip understands English. Kip and Svalbard have an extremely close bond and Kip obeys his every word. Trivia *Svalbard consists of several islands, located in Northern Europe, inbetween four sea's and north of Norway. *The most spoken languages is Nowegian and Russian, amongst others. In the 18th and 19th century, many traders and whalers spoke Russenorsk (Russo-Norwigean). *During the beginning WWII, Svalbard was inhabited by Norwegian and Russian miners, running a coal-mine concession. *After the German occupation of Norway, Svalbard became one of the targets for possible Allied and Axis confrontations.